A Paper Folder's Little Devil
by nekocatgirl26
Summary: Mitsuho Sora is a 15 year old girl that's very nimble with her fingers. She attends the prestigious Ouran Academy and stumbles upon double doors leading into a music room on her first day. What kind of adventure will happen to her? Kaoru Hitachiin Love Story (KaoruXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm clock went off and Sora pulled the cord out from the socket. She yawned and rubbed her light grey, almost silver, eyes. She got up and did her daily morning routine. She combed her long, strangely colored blue hair, brushed her teeth, and placed on clean clothes. Sora would of worn on the school uniform, but it got lost during the send. She was excited, but also a little nervous. Sora headed down stairs and started to make breakfast for herself. When the waffles popped up from the toaster, two of her close friends from her old public school came in into the kitchen through the kitchen door.

"Eh Sora-chan!" Aoi, Sora's close guy friend, said as he kicked her kitchen door open.

"Aoi-kun!" Sora yelled out. "I've told you lots of times to stop kicking the door open! It's bad for the lock and hinges!"

Aoi just smiled until he was hit in the head by Hana, another close friend of Sora. "I've told you not to do that too!"

"Sheesh! I'm getting jumped by two girls on both sides!" Aoi quickly shielded himself from Hana's barrage of hits.

"Guys stop that!" Sora whined. "You're in the kitchen!"

They soon stopped and sat around the counter.

"So you going to the rich school?" Aoi asked while running his fingers through his crimson hair.

Sora nodded and placed a plate of waffles in front of Aoi and placed another in front of Hana.

"I think it's cool that you're going to a rich school." Hana said before taking a bite of her waffles.

"Yeah, though my real question is this." Sora said and her friends looked at her. "Why are you guys always here for breakfast, lunch and dinner when you have food at home?!"

"Simple." Aoi said taking a drink of his orange juice. "You make great food."'

Sora huffed and continued making her breakfast. When she was about to dig into her breakfast the old grandfather clock ranged out, telling her it was 8.

"Crap!" Sora shoved her food in her mouth, chugged her drink, said a muffled good bye to her friends and ran out of the house.

Sora managed to get past the gates before they closed and headed inside, not bothering to even realize how big the gates were. She manage to find the office with in the hour or so and opened the door. In the office, she saw the desk lady reading a book.

"You the new kid? Mitsuho Sora?" Asked the desk lady, her eyes still on her book.

"Uh, yes I am." Sora answered.

"Good."

The lady then rolled back on her swivel chair, grabbed a piece paper and handed it to her. All without looking away from her book.

"Here's your schedule." The desk lady said.

Sora took the paper, bowed and left.

"Lets see what class I'm in." She took out her schedule and looked it over. Modern Lit. was her first class.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. She had no idea where that class was at! Sora scratched her head and continued walking. She grew tired and wanted to sit. She didn't want to sit on the floor so she picked a random room and sat in the chairs of that room. Sora looked around and saw that she had planted her butt in a printer room. Minutes passed by and Sora stayed in the same place until the door opened and she met three boys. Two of the three boys were identical twins with their auburn hair and golden brown eyes and the one out of the three had brown hair and big, almost girlish looking, brown eyes. The twins were at each side of the brown haird boy.

"Huh? Who are you?" The twin at right asked.

"I'm the new student." Sora said.

"Oh, that's right." The twin at left of the brown haird boy said to no one in particular. "Well the three of us came in here to get our printed papers."

"What's your reason?" The twins said together.

"I got lost." Sora said plainly. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"See ya in class, Haruhi-san." The twins said while waving bye.

So Sora and the brown haired boy named Haruhi were the two left in the room.

"Uhm, I also came to get my printed papers." He said. He grabbed his papers and was about to leave when he stopped and turned around. "You said you were lost right?"

Sora nodded.

"What class do you have?"

"Modern Lit."

"That's long passed. The school's reached it's 3rd or 4th block already. It's break time for almost everyone."

Sora slumped in her seat. "O-oh really...?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uh, by the way my name is Fujioka Haruhi."

She looked at him. "Mine is Mitsuho Sora."

He smiled and left the room. Sora sat in the room for at least a couple of more minutes before she decided to get off her lazy butt and adventure around the place.

Sora wandered around for a while until she stumbled upon double doors with a sign above saying it was the third music room. She decided that it was time for her to actually try to find her classes instead of looking around her new school. And maybe she could find a class in there to help her out. She stepped up to it and placed a hand on the golden colored, curved handle before hesitating.

"I feel like I shouldn't open this door..." She said to herself. She wondered why she got that sort of feeling. But she shook it off and opened the door.

Not only did she want to find a class to help her out, but it was also to see what the inside of this music room looked like. She's looked in so many other different classrooms and they all seemed a bit different so she wondered what this classroom looked like.

"Welcome." Was all Sora heard from a chorus of voices that greeted her as flower petals flew by her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora rubbed on of her eyes, hoping and making sure the flower petals didn't blind her or anything. When she knew her vision wasn't ruined, she looked in front of her and was shocked to see a group of boys. The group consisted of a blond haired boy sitting in a plush red chair with golden trim, to his right was a black haired boy wearing glasses, Haruhi was standing next him, to his left was a tall black haired boy with a expressionless face who was holding a short young looking blond haired boy on his shoulders, and two auburn haired twins were both on each side of the blonde haired boy who sat in the chair.

Sora's eyes then zoomed back to Haruhi, surprised to see him in the group of boys.

"Fu-Fujoka-san?" She pointed at him in question.

"Oh Mitsuho-san." He said breaking away from the group of boys and walked over to her. "What are you doing here? Did you get lost?"

Sora slightly nodded her head in embarrassment.

"Well that's alright." He smiled at her and she was about to smile back when a blond haired boy popped up from behind him.

"What's this Haruhi? Is she your friend?" He asked cheerfully.

Haruhi's face became straight faced. "I just met her today Tamaki-senpai."

"Whether you met her today or not! It's not an excuse to not call her a guest!"

He spun around towards Sora and went down on one knee. He held her hand in his and kissed it.

"Welcome princess, to the Ouran Host Club."

"Uhh...Thanks...?" She slipped her hand out of his and wiped it on her pants. "But I don't need any sappy swooning. I'm not really a princess..."

He looked at her, got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He spread his arms out with a wide smile.

"Of course you are! You are a maiden and all maidens are princesses!"

He cupped Sora's chin with one of his hands and gazed into her eyes. She blankly looked at him.

After a blink, she looked over to Haruhi. "Does he act like this to all the people that come in here?"

"Only towards girls." Haruhi explained.

"I see..." Sora quickly took hold of one of his arms, turned and kicked out one of his legs so that she could throw him over her as he lost his balance. He then was on his back on the ground in front of her. She suddenly heard clapping and looked up towards the group, finding out that it were the twins that were clapping.

"Wow, that was fun to watch." One of the twins said with toothy smile.

"Yeah. We barely opened up the Host club and we've already gotten a show." The other said with the same smile as his brother.

Sora looked at them for a short moment before looking down at the blond haired boy who she was still grabbing his arm as he was on the ground, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Did...he say host...club?"

The blond boy nodded. She looked at the boys again and they nodded. Sora quickly let go of the blond boy's arm and started to head for the door.

"Good bye, I'm going."

She was just about to grab the door handle when she felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders and arms.

"Wait, sit and stay."

She turned her heard and saw the twins.

Bluntly, she said "Sorry can't. I'm in the wrong room."

They tugged her back and threw her into a chair the next moment. Sora landed in the chair, but the twins threw her a little too hard and so the chair tilted backwards in the direction Sora's body was thrown in. A splintering sound was heard before she crashed onto the floor.

"Ow..." She rolled off the chair and saw the legs of the chair were broken. "Uhm..."

She reached out for the chair, but before she could even touch it, the chair fell to pieces! Her eyes widened in shock.

"That chair costed $50,000." A dark haired boy said while pushing his glasses up.

Sora's jaw dropped. "But it's just a chair?!"

"Actually the $40,00 is just the wood. If you add it with it's one of a kind label and have another one made, plus the importing...it would actually be $80,000."

She clenched her chest. "_S-so much!_" She then weakly smiled as she turned towards the group of boys. "I'm sorry, I don't have that...much."

"Then you're going to have to pay it back some how~"

"Ah! Hey Kyo-kun!" A short blond boy said, jumping into the air. "How about she work in the Host club!?"

"Hm...That might work." The tall blond boy said, cupping his chin and looking Sora up and down.

"Huh?" One of her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know King." One of the twins said. "Do you think she can handle being in the Host Club?"

"I think so. Haruhi does fine in here." The blond boy said, turning to him and his brother.

"Do you think she can keep that _**thing**_?" The other said.

"What _**thing**_?" Sora curiously asked.

"It's a secret." Both the twins answered.

Sora scratched her chin as she pondered. _"Damn it. I wanna know the secret and I have to pay them back some how...even if I get a job, it probably won't get resolved in a matter of days..."_

"Alright. I'll join and see what adventure I have here." She said, standing up.

"Great!" The tall blond haired boy did a thumbs up as he smiled a toothy smile

"Are you sure, Mitsuho-san?" Haruhi asked, his eyebrows collecting in worry. Sora nodded and Haruhi sighed. "Lets go get you into your uniform then."

He started to walk and she followed him into the dressing area. He handed her her uniform which was the boy's uniform after he went looking through the closet.

"Here's your uniform." He handed it to her. Sora nodded her head and went into the changing room.

"Hey Haruhi-san." She said.

"Yeah?" She heard Haruhi reply.

"What's...the secret?" She asked him, thinking she might get the secret from him.

"Oh well...I'm a girl."

There was a pause. A brief moment of silence.

"WHAT!?" Sora stuck her head through the curtains.

"Yeah. I'm a girl." Haruhi smiled sheepishly and shrugged while looking off to the side.

Well Sora felt stupid. Though when she looked at him more closely, he DOES look like a girl.

"So...did you get in the host club by breaking something?" After Sora pulled her head back in behind the curtains and started to wear the uniform, she asked that..

"Mhm. I broke a $80,000 vase." Haruhi explained..

"So we're in the same debt practically." Sora straightened her tie.

"I think if you attract 100 customer, they'll waive it."

"Really?"

Sora pushed the curtains aside and took a step out of the changing room.

"I think so." Haruhi said. "Wow, you almost look like a boy."

"Thanks." Sora smiled slightly and then touched the tips of her hair. "All that's left is my hair."

Haruhi held up some scissors. "Tamaki-senpai told me to cut your hair."

"Tamaki-senpai?" Sora questioned.

"The blond guy that tried to swoon you."

"Oh." She turned around and Haruhi started to cut her hair. Haruhi took a comb afterwards and combed it.

The doors opened and the rest of the host members came in.

"Well don't you look like a boy." Tamaki said.

Sora looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah. Hey why don't you guys introduce yourselves to me. I'm gonna be a new host so I might as well know the people I'll be spending my time with."

"Hmp, well then Mitsuho Sora. My name is Suoh Tamaki. The prince of the Host club!"

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Sora realized that he had called her by her full name twice.

"This guy right here." The twins said together as they pointed to the glasses wearing boy.

He pushed up his glass. "I'm Ootori Kyoya. I've read your file."

"That's a little creepy." She squinted her eyes in dismay.

"Nonsense." He smiled.

All of a sudden the short blond boy jumped up in front of her.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! You can call me Honey!" He gleefully said with a smile.

He then grabbed the arm of a tall, dark haired boy. "This is Morinozuka Takahashi or Mori!"

Someone grabbed then grabbed Sora by the arm and spun her.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru." The twin said pointing at himself.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru." The other said doing the same thing.

"And we're called the Hitachin Brothers!" They locked arms and smiled at her, leaning forward a bit.

Sora felt a little uneasy and she was a bit dizzy. But after she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness she saw that Kaoru had his hair parted at his left and Hikaru's hair parted from his right.

"We'll it's nice to meet all of you..." She said to them with a small smile.

"So your the newest member Mitsuho-san?"

Sora was at a table where a set of finger sandwiches was placed off to the side with two girls sitting with her. One of the girls that had her long black hair in a ponytail had asked her the question.

"Uhm yes." She said to her with a weak smile.

"Can you tell us why you decided to join?" The other girl with short curly brown hair asked.

"Uh well...it's kind of uhm..." How can Sora put this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's because...I like to entertain girls." Sora said with weak smile. It was the best answer should could think up.

"Oh really? Is there anything else?" The girl with the black ponytailed hair asked.

"Well not exactly. I like to make people happy. Seeing people smile and that I'm the one that made them smile always makes me happy inside." At least this one was true.

"That's so nice." The brown, curly haired girl said. "So what do you like to do in your free time Mitsuho-san?"

"Uhm..." You looked up and thought about it. "Well I have to keep my grades up so I guess study?"

"Anything else?"

"Uhh..." She started to think more.

The girls kept looking at her which made her a bit nervous.

_"Calm down, calm down.'_" She thought to herself. _"Now Fujioka-san said something about getting 100 customers and then my dept will be paid so...how do I do that?!"_

Then she remembered how Tamaki acted towards her when he first met her.

_"SWOONING!_" The light bulb in her head lit up. Now she knew how to get customers. And she decided to say a little something about herself to lead the conversation into the direction she hoped it will go. "I like to do origami too."

"Really? I've never seen a person like origami before!" The brown, curly haired girl to her left said.

"Will you show us?" The other asked.

"Oh sure." Sora smiled at them. It actually went in the direction she had hoped for. "Now lets see what could I use...Ah."

She looked around the table and spotted some napkins.

"It's not paper, but it's close." She then started to fold the napkin as the girls looked with interest. "Here you go."

Sora held up a napkin folded swan.

"A beautiful swan for a beautiful girl like you." She gave the black haired girl to her right the swan and she blushed.

"Oh wow, it was so quick!" The black haired girl stated..

"Will you make me one too?" The other asked.

"Sure."

Sora took another napkin and folded it into a flower.

"Here, this is an azalea. Sorry if it's not a swan but it is a beautiful flower." She handed it over to her. "Your one too."

The girl blushed. "S-so how did you get interested in origami?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure. I've made origami I think ever since I was little, but if I had to narrow it down by age, I guess I learned it under the age of 9."

"What do you mean "under the age of 9"?"

"Oh well I can't remember that far back. I know the average age for a person to remember their child hood is 3 or 4, but I think I lost some of it along the way of me growing up."

"Oh that's so sad." The girls covered their mouths with their hands, their eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's fine." She rubbed the back of her neck with a soft, closed eyed smile. "It doesn't bother me as along as I'm having fun in the present and keep looking towards the future."

Sora then looked at them and gave them her best kind and charming smile. The girls blushed.

"May we request you tomorrow?" They both said, cheeks red.

"Sure and you can call me Sora-kun if your want." She said to them.

"O-okay, Mits-Sora-kun~"

"Oh! One more thing." One of the girls said.

"Yes?" Sora questioned.

"Do you die your hair, Sora-kun?"

"Uh yes I do. You see, I like to die my hair this color." Sora explained.

"Why is that?" The other girl asked.

"Well...It's my favorite color." Sora smiled.

"Hey Haruhi-san..."

"Yeah?" Haruhi said beside Sora.

"Is it always this exhausting the first day of hosting?" Sora asked her new friend as she stretched and cracked her back. Sora got tired of swooning the girl pretty quickly and decided that next time she wouldn't try so hard. Both of the girls were walking out of the school together at the end of the day.

"Kind of. I had a hard time getting use to the weirdoes around here." Haruhi said with a painful smirk.

"How...weird are they?" Sora questioned, raising and eyebrow.

"Really weird, but like I said before, you get use to it." She explained. "I'll see you later."

"What do mean by that?"

She looked at you. "This is where I live."

Sora turned her head and saw an apartment building. "Oh. I see, see you later too then."

Sora waved bye to Haruhi and headed home. After two blocks and a half, she headed up the patio stairs of her one storied house and took out her key when suddenly-

"Hi~!" Hana shouted, popping out from behind the opened door.

"Ha-Hana!" Sora was soon tackled to the ground by her friend. "Hana, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"We got out of school early. So we got here before you did!" She smiled and hugged her again.

"Hana, you're going to crush her to death." Aoi said opening the door all the way.

"Oh sorry Sora-chan." Hana got off of her friend and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine." Sora got up and rubbed her bum that she had landed on.

"Sora-chan, what happened to your hair?" Aoi asked, pointing to it.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Why'd you cut it?" Hana questioned.

"Oh uhm...I wanted a new look." Sora kind of explained to them, looking away from them.

"A look that made you look like a boy? I think that's kind of dumb." Aoi told her.

"Aoi don't say that!" Hana yelled at him. "A pixie cut looks cute on her!"

Aoi looked at her and then to Sora. "I guess it does look...nice."

He walked up to her and then ruffled her hair. "Though you looked better with long hair."

Sora pushed his hand off her head and stood up. "You know I don't like it when you ruffle my hair, Aoi-kun! Maybe I'll grow it back out later."

"Alright, alright." Aoi said, smiling as he stufed his hands in his pockets.

"So Sora-chan," Hana placed her hands together, "tell us how was it on your first day in Ouran Academy!?"

She grabbed Sora by the hand and ran inside the house with Aoi following after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sora! Sora wake up!"

Sora woke up to the voice of her Aunt Fumie. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh good," Fumie said, peeking her head through the door, "you're up."

"Of course..." Sora said sleepily and yawned. "You woke me up after all."

Aunt Fumie smiled, showing her teeth. Fumie was her mother's little sister, age 39 with choppy pale auburn hair. She was up beat and took care of you ever since you got out of the hospital when you were 9 years old.

"Well come on, breakfast is ready and I don't want you late for school." Fumie then sung a song as she headed back to the kitchen.

Sora looked at the clock. Seven o' clock. She yawned one more time before getting out of bed and heading to her closet where she was going to change into her uniform. When she held the uniform up, she realized that her aun nor Hana and Aoi know that she was dressing up as a boy to be a host in Ouran to pay back the chair she broke.

"Should I tell them...?" She murmured to herself, cupping her chin in thought. She's never kept anything from the three of them before so should she?

She thought deeply on this topic as she put the uniform. When she was dress, she snapped her fingers, signifying she came to a conclusion.

"I'll just keep it a secret from them." She said with a slight smile. "I'm sure they keep secrets from me too so why can't I?"

She marched happily out of her room and down to the kitchen where she ate her breakfast and lied to her aunt about her uniform.

It was now in the afternoon and Sora placed her hand on the handle of the 3rd Music room door.

She sighed._ "I still get scared of opening this door."_

She pushed the handle down and opened the door. There were rose petals flying in her face this time. Actually, no host club either.

"Am I in the right room?" She walked into the room with a confused face and looked around her surrounding area.

No host to be found. She then noticed something by the big windows. She walked over to it and saw that it was folded clothes She picked it up and noticed a note attached to it. She pulled it off and read it.

_Sora-chan,_

_ Meet all of us at the Cherry Tree Grove. Wear this too._

_ ~The Host Club_

Sora placed the note down and unfolded the clothes. It was a yukata!

_"Why do they want me to wear this?"_ She questioned in her head. She pouted a bit and headed to the changing rooms.

Sora had just walked into the cherry tree grove as the rest of the host members were still setting up.

"Why do I have to wear this?" She asked scratching the back of her neck, the tag annoying her.

"It's for the theme duh."

She turned around to see Kaoru in a waiter uniform.

"What theme?" She lifted one of her eyebrows.

"The Host Club has themes to attract customers. Our looks aren't the only thing used for charming you know." Kyoya said walking passed her in his waiter uniform.

"Yeah, sure..." Sora rolled her eyes as she mumbled the words. She doubted the themes helped bring in their customers.

"So I place the dowels like this?" One of the girls Sora was hosting asked.

"Yeah like that and then you glue it like so." Sora explained to her.

The girl watched her as she glued the dowels that were in the shape of a cross onto the diamond shaped paper. She soon did the same.

"Next we decorate it." Sora said with a smile.

"Really?" The girl nodded and Sora nodded her head.

Sora cut two white ribbons and glued it onto the kite and then tied the string to the dowels.

"Is that all you're going to do. Sora-kun?" The other girl looked at her a little confused.

"Well, yeah."

"But, isn't it a little plain?"

"I don't think so." Sora looked at her kite. "It looks simple and clean and I'm happy with it. If it can get into the air then I'll be even more than happy."

"Then could you help me decorate mine then? I want some of you origami tied to the ribbon."

"Oh alright then."

After Sora helped the girls decorate their kite, she also helped them get their kite into the air. Then she lifted her kite into the air too. It fluttered down a bit but didn't hit the ground.

"Have fun with your new kites!" Sora waved to the guests and closed the gates to the grove.

When she met back up with the members she saw Tamaki shaking Haruhi back and forth yelling "Oh revert back! Revert back! Revert back now!" while tears swelled up in his eyes.

"So...what's happening here?" She asked the twins with have closed eyes.

"King want's Haruhi to be an actual girl." Kaoru answered.

"Oh."

"You don't have to rush things." Hikaru said, swinging side to side. "Haruhi will be found out in the near future along with Sora too."

"Yeah. Remember? The day after tomorrow is the physical exams." Kaoru added doing the same thing, standing next to his brother.

"Physical...exams...?" Haruhi slowly said when Tamaki stopped shaking her.

"Say wha..." Sora raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

All of the boy members looked at her and Haruhi all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah, it's in two days." Kyoya said, checking his clip board while pushing his glasses up.

"Then defiantly..." Sora looked at Haruhi, snapping her fingers.

"...everybody will find out..."Haruhi looked at her.

"...that we're both girls." They both said in unison.

All of the boys were then shocked and pale with the sudden realization.

"So Haruhi-chan." Sora said walking next to her in the halls.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What are you planning to do once the secret's out?"

She placed her index finger on her lips and thought about it. "I don't know, though, I will continue to study."

"Yeah same here."

"Oh! We're going to be late Sora-chan!" Haruhi said.

Sora looked at the hallway clock and saw that Haruhi was true. "We better hurry then."

The both of them continued with their leisurely walk to the Host club. Once in front of the double doors, Haruhi opened one of them.

"Sorry we're late!" Haruhi and Sora said.

All of a sudden, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and told her, "Don't worry Haruhi! At tomorrows physical exams, your secret about being a girl will be protected by us!"

"Hey, does that count as me too?" Sora questioned, wondering a bit.

"Duh." Kaoru said.

"I was just asking." She told him, a bit annoyed.

"So please stay as our very own princess!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Okay...?" Haruhi confusingly agreed.

Tamaki then looked at you. "And will you stay as our very own princess too, Sora-chan?!"

"Uhhm...I-I guess...?" She slowly said to him.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki then suddenly pulled out a white board that read "The Great Strategic Plan to Hide Sora's and Haruhi's Gender". Sora mentally face palmed herself. The title was way too long and everyone was acting like it was a spy mission or something!

"I see."

Sora looked over to Haruhi who placed her fist in her palm. "You do?" She questioned.

Haruhi turned her head to her and said while pointing off to the side, "If people find out, we won't be able to stay as hosts so we won't be able to repay our debts."

Sora cupped her chin. "I guess..." She looked at Haruhi as Haruhi turned around on her heels and looked out the window.

"The amount remaining that I have to repay is $53,333.32" She mumbled to herself, cupping her chin.

Then Sora looked at the ground beside her and thought how much she had left to repay.

_"I still have a lot to repay...maybe I should get another job or something...but will that work?"_ She thought as she bit the tip of her thumb.

"Do both of you hate being a host that much?!" Tamaki suddenly shouted out while pointing at Haruhi and her. "Do you two hate this club that much?!"

"Well if I had to decide, yeah." Haruhi said with her index finger on her cheek.

"I'm going to agree with Haruhi-san." Sora said with her arms folded across her chest and with her eyes shut.

Haruhi smiled and just rubbed the back of her head. "But you really can't do anything about it if they find out Sora and I are girls."

"There are just some things in this world that you can't stop." Sora smiled a bit and giggled next to Haruhi.

"Fancy tuna." She heard Mori suddenly say.

She looked at him in confusion. "Fancy tuna?" She didn't know why he said that, but it seemed to of caught the other guys' and Haruhi's attention.

"Oh yeah." Tamaki said almost kind of creepily. "At our last dance party you didn't get to eat any, right?"

"You guys had a dance party?" Sora looked at Haruhi who was sweating a lot. Then she looked at the guys who were purposely saying stuff like "Did you know? Haruhi had never tasted fancy tuna before", "My, what a terrible upbringing" and "Haruhi would be able to eat all kinds of delicious foods if she stays in the club". Sora huffed off to the side, realizing what they were doing.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Haruhi stuttered and weakly smiled. "Just because I'm poor and just because I'll be able to eat some fancy tuna aren't reasons for me to keep on hiding my gender. I'm not that gluttonous... Will I really be able to eat some?"

Sora face palmed herself as she saw Haruhi get easily defeated. She then placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, what do you guys have for me to actually go with your plan, hm?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyouya's glasses flashed as he pushed them up with a smirk. Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Origami...conventions." He said. Her eyes widened and she twitched. That sparked her interest but left the others with confused faces.

"Origami conventions?" The twins said while looking at each other.

"What do you mean, Kyou-chan?" Honey asked, tilting his head.

"From what I got from Sora-san's file is that she loves to do origami and has dreamed of going to an origami convention." Kyouya explained. "Right?" He smirked evilly at you.

She avoided eye contact with him. Where the hell did he get this "file" from!?

"Ah, so it is!" He closed his eyes as he did a full evil smile. Sora wanted to punch him.

"Yeah, so...?" She said slowly.

"So? Is that all you have to say?" Tamaki said with a sly smile.

"You've never been to one." Hikaru stated.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Kaoru asked. Both twins having evil glints in their eyes.

"You know Usa-chan," Honey said to his stuffed rabbit like he did with Haruhi's tuna thing, "if Sora-chan stayed in the Host club, she would be able to go to any origami convention that the club goes to."

They were luring her. She had to fight back though! But it was so tempting!

"Th-that's your best shot?" She questioned, an eyebrow raised, the other twitching slightly. "I may love origami, but I don't think any of you guys will take interest in it. Besides, when will the Host club ever go to a convention like that?"

"Good point." Kyouya said, "But things can happen."

She eyed him. Then Tamaki came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Then what about this? Once you've paid your debt, you'll be rewarded with an all expense paid, unlimited origami conventions ticket?" He flicked his hair up and Sora clenched her teeth.

All expense paid. Unlimited. Origami conventions ticket! She just had to have it!

"...Alright. I'll go with your plain." She said with a grimace as the boys cheered in victory. Sora felt so ashamed of herself...

Sora was walking down the hall to the Exams with Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru was at her right side while Haruhi was at Hikaru's. Both if them were walking a little ways behind her and Kaoru. The four of them were heading down to the gym, at least that's where you thought the exams were held.

"So, what's this formation A thing" Haruhi asked the twins. "Just what do they do during physical exams at Ouran?"

"Other then making you strip down of coarse." Sora added.

"Like all other schools." Hikaru answered. "It's all the same."

"It's not right to have any class based differences in something like this right?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I guess that's right, huh?" Haruhi smiled a little.

"Even so, don't rich people have more advanced doctors and nurses then Commoners?" You questioned.

Before her questioned could be answered, Haruhi opened the doors to the infirmary room and what lied behind were thousands of doctors and nurses!

_"WHOA!"_ She gaped at the overwhelming number of medical people. _"So...So many...!"_

"W-what is this?" Haruhi said as shocked as she was.

"Like we said, a normal physical exam." Hikaru said, walking in nonchalantly.

"Just like always." Kaoru said following in after his brother, also walking nonchalantly.

"Like always?" Both Sora and Haruhi said at the same time. They looked at each other.

This kind of exam was so not normal to both of them. Sweat drops formed at the back of Sora's head as as watched the twins be escorted to a stall. A nurse with short auburn hair came up to Haruhi and a nurse with long black hair in a side braid came up to her.

"Mitsuho-sama, I'll be accompanying you in your physicals." She said with a smile.

"O-okay?" Sora said to her.

"Please, come this way." The nurse grabbed her arm and pulled her in the same direction as Haruhi's nurse was going. As she was being pulled along, she spotted Mori and Honey.

"H-Honey-sempai? Mori-senpai?" Sora said. _"They are so obvious..."_ She wanted to face palm herself.

"Those two are here to deal with things, in case something happens I mean."

The nurse had let go of her hand and she looked at the person who had talked. It was Kyoya.

"What's the point of their disguises?" Haruhi asked. Sora wondered that too.

"To create the mood." He answered. "It makes things more mission-like and builds up the mood, doesn't it?" He pushed up his glasses.

Sora narrowed her eyes at him. He couldn't be serious. She sighed and looked around. And noticed the doctors and nurses sure were nice to the students.

"This maybe a school, but it's also a business." She heard Kyoya say to Haruhi.

_"Well that explains it."_ She thought to herself. A thought then came into her head. Rich people have their own doctors don't they? So that meant this whole exams thing wasn't needed! She clenched her teeth._"Those rich bastards..."_

"Mitsuho-sama, please follow." Sora's nurse said, grabbing her attention.

"Oh right." Sora followed her nurse that had been waiting on her. She walked along with Haruhi and stopped in front of the twin's stall.

"Hitachiin-sama, If you'll step this way now, we'll measure your chests." Their nurse said, gesturing to an area behind a curtain. "Please use the room behind the curtain to undress."

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"We don't need a curtain." Kaoru said also doing the same thing.

The shirts came off and the girls who were their squealed at the top of their lungs! Sora was lucky she didn't go deaf by the high pitched squealing. Were they that good looking?

"To say the least, these physical exams are incredibly popular." Kyoya said with a smile.

This time Sora actually face palmed herself. She then saw Mori and Honey push Haruhi behind some curtains.

"Fujioka-sama, it's time to measure your chest." She heard the nurse say. "Once you have gotten yourself ready, please step out."

"Oh no...!" Sora started to head towards the stalls Haruhi was pushed into, but all the girls that were crowding around made it hard to even get close to the stall. She saw a hand slip out from behind the curtains. "Haru-Haruhi-san!"

This couldn't be their plan! Sora thought they wanted to keep the secret!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"NO!"_ Sora screamed in her head as the curtains were pushed aside.

"Yes, I am Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki said softly with a brown wig on. She fell to the ground after realizing the idiotic action Tamaki took.

_"He can't be serious...!?"_ She thought. _"That's totally you Tamaki-senpai!"_ She lifted herself up on her forearms with her eyebrows collecting together. The girls surrounding the stalls started whispering to each other about the reason why Tamaki is wearing a wig and saying that he's Haruhi.

"He actually went though with it!" Hikaru laughed out while holding his sides.

"They saw through it! I told you they would see through it!" Kaoru also laughed and held his sides with on arm while his other hand balled up into a fist and went up and down in the air.

Sora saw Tamaki rip off the wig and grab the twins by their shirt collars and started to shake them back and forth with anger. "You guys said there was no way they'd see through it!" Looks like Tamaki's been fooled.

Sora got up and dusted the dirt off her front. "He's a real idiot isn't he?" She said to no one in particular.

"Yes he is." She around and saw Kyouya, Mori and Honey walking towards her. Kyouya had answered her rhetorical question.

"That was a stupid plan guys." She told them with lazy eyes.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses before he said, "Oh that wasn't the actual plan."

"It wasn't?" An eye brow raised as Sora questioned.

"No, it was simply a way of getting back at Tamaki for calling us homo side characters." Kyouya smiled with his arms folded across his chest.

"Homo side characters?" She repeated. "What are we? In an anime?"

"That's beside the point. You and Haruhi still need to take the exam."

"But then-"

"It'll be fine Sora-chan!" Honey said to her with a smile. "All the doctors here belong to Kyou-chan's family business!"

"Th-they do?" Her eyes widened in shock. Mori nodded.

"Yes and both yours and Haruhi's exams will be taken in the Special Boys' Nurses Office. The doctor waiting has been sworn into secrecy." Kyouya explained.

"Oh...Okay." And She headed to the Special Boys' Nurses Office.

Sora was in the middle of taking her physical when Haruhi came in. Haruhi had to wait for a few more minutes before she had to start hers. After a short while, Sora felt a bit hunger so when it was Haruhi's turn for her physical, she went down to the cafeteria and got herself a small snack and headed back to the nurse's office.

When Sora placed her hand on the handle, she heard someone yell, "Teddy Bear Kick!"

She quickly opened the doors and spotted the nurse looking into the changing area Haruhi was at. She then hurried over and saw the host boys starting to surround Haruhi.

"One, looks that attract the public eye." She heard the twins say together.

"Two, undaunted wealth." Kyouya said next. Taking a step forward.

"Three, chivalry that cannot overlook...:" Mori started.

"...the hideous wickedness of the world." Honey finished with a serious tone.

Tamaki took his shirt off and placed it over Haruhi. She looked up at him.

"We, the Ouran Host Club..." Tamaki said.

"...will see you now!" The boy members said together.

A pale brown haired man in shabby looking clothes, that /sira now noticed, took on a scared expression and then exclaimed, "Please, spare me!" He then bowed on his hand and knees.

Sora stared blankly at what was happening in front of her for a moment before taking a bite out ofh er snack. The pale, brown haired man then start to suddenly talk about his life. His name was Doctor Yabu which she thought was kind of weird since "yabu" meant quack which would mean his name would be Doctor Quack! Then again, there's lots of weird things in this world, like two girls dressing as boys to be in a Host Club... Any ways, his wife and daughter had apparently left him because he couldn't get enough money to support them and then when they left he had to go see his daughter so he went looking for her. He ended up at this school thinking it was his daughter's when actually instead of Ouran, he was looking for Ourin, as corrected by Kyouya. Sora glared at Kyouya for saying a poor commoner like Dr. Yabu's daughter would ever be able to go to Ouran. Haruhi glared at him too. Then Tamaki told Kyouya to provide Dr. Yabu with a map to Ourin Public High School. Soon Dr. Yabu bowed and then left, walking down the cherry tree lined road as all the host members and her watched him leave from the nurse's office.

"You sure about this?" Hikaru questioned.

"After all, even if they do see each other, I'm sure his daughter will still have given up on him." Kaoru said.

"That is something he will have to figure out himself." Tamaki told the two.

Sora looked at Tamaki and smirked, being a bit surprised at what he had said. She looked outside, as the wind picked to where she spotted her white kite.

"My kite..." She said softly to herself. She had forgotten she had left it outside for two days straight. She wondered how it hasn't hit a tree or gone down for the pass two days until the wind made it fly high into the sky. "Whoa...!"

"Excuse me everyone, but could you guys leave?" Haruhi said all of a sudden. Most of the members were shocked. Especially Tamaki. In the end, the boys left the special boys' nurse's office and Sora lead them to the cafeteria while Haruhi continued her exams. As a boy.

"You look so cute in your kimono, Sora-kun!" A girl with dark brown hair styled into two buns on the sides of her head squealed with a smile.

"Uh, do I really?" Sora smiled with a tilt of her head.

She was wearing an off white kimono with dark blue fishes and spring green grass blades crisscrossing that were spotted everywhere. She also wore a yellow-orange obi with dark yellow twig branches embroidered in and a faint pinkish red kimono jacket with white water lily patterns. Two yellow clips were placed in her hair to being the outfit together.

"Oh yes, defiantly!" A short, black haired girl said with a nod.

"Well, thanks then. Though, my kimono is not as pretty as the others." SHe looked towards the other host members.

Tamaki in his intricately patterned dark grey-blue and light brown kimono and his yellow down casting into orange jacket with white and emerald green design, which matched rather well with his blonde extensions tied over his shoulders by a thick, bright purple string tied into a bow, flirted with his guests. Then herr eyes shifted over to Haruhi in her layered white, blue and green with lighter green leaf pattern kimono and faint, purplish pink kimono jacket with light pink cherry blossom design. Her hair piece was a white rope ribbon with pink flower petals attached. Then to Kyouya in his light brown under clothe, brown kimono with faint light brown patterns.

"Did you know the twins' mom made these?" She pointed over to the twins as they sat in their blue kimonos that had a light blue pattern going diagonal with pink, orange and green flowers bunched together at areas with a violet colored under clothe and turquoise clips in their hair.

"Really?" The girls asked. Sora nodded in response.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Mori in his simple blue kimono and yellow under clothe tied together by his pale red obi and Honey in his green kimono with a blue obi and a pink kimono jacket that had yellow flower patterns printed on it leap into Mori's arms.

"Haruhi-kun, you like confections!" She heard from a girl and soon got up and walked over to Haruhi, wondering what confection was.

"Confections?" Sora questioned when she got up there. "What's that?"

"You don't know, Sora-kun?" One of her girls asked as they walked up with her.

"It's like candy." Her other girl explained.

"Oh, really!" Sora's eyes widened. "I don't think I've ever tried one." She stared at the confection in the palm of Haruhi's hand.

"Well, I'm not into sweets but this would make a great memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi smiled softly. And then Tamaki sprung up and started to give her lots of the sweet candy as he smiled "sweetly" at her. She sighed and looked away that was when she saw the girl lingering behind the door frame. Her head was poking into the room and she saw that she had light brown hair with a pink bow tied in and hazel eyes. She looked pretty shy, hugging the door frame so closely.

"Is she new?" Sora blinked a few times before Haruhi heard her and looked in her direction.

"Huh? We have a brand-new guest." The twins had taken notice of the girl. They slid out of the group and went up to her. Kaoru was the first to speak. "What are you waiting for? Come on in." He held a rose up to her.

"It isn't any fun to just watch." Hikaru said as he leaned on his brother and was also holding a rose up to her.

"Come on." They said together.

"Hey, I'm always telling you two to be more courteous at first-time guests aren't I?" Tamaki said to the twins when he popped up there. He turned around and faced the girl with his hand outstretched to her. "Here, don't be afraid my princess." He then tilted her chin up at him. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club." He turned on his princely charm and smiled at her.

She shyly said, "N-"

"N?" Tamaki repeated with slight confusion.

"NO! Don't touch me you phony!" She screamed as she slammed Tamaki away with the palm of her hand. Sora was shocked, new comers were always smitten with Tamaki at first sight. Not her or Haruhi of course, but mostly all of the new comers were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm...a phony?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes!" She pointed at him. "You're a phony! I can't believe that you are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid!? It's almost like your a dim-witted narcissist!"

_"Well...That's a bit true..."_ Sora thought to herself as she imagined Tamaki's body being hit with invisible arrows that had the words "Stupid" and "Narcissist" printed on them as his body jerked about.

"Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" She continued and with every word, an arrow stuck itself into Tamaki's body. When the last arrow hit, it was like he was struck by lightning or something. He slowly fell backwards.

"Oh! It's a new technique!" Hikaru stated.

"One-man slow motion!" Kaoru informed.

"By any chance, are you..." Kyouya said, cupping his chin right after Tamaki slow motioned to the floor. But he wasn't able to finish because the girl saw and ran towards him with tear filled eyes.

"Kyouya-sama!" She said jumping on Tamak's back before lunging at Kyouya with open arms. She wrapped her arms around him. "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince."

"Wh-what?" Sora questioned surprised. They know each other?

After escorting all the guests out and all the members changing back into their school uniforms, Sora asked who the girl was.

"I'm Kyouya-sama's fiancee." She explained with a smile and a squeal.

"Fiancee?" Hikaru questioned.

"Kyouya-senpai's?"Kaoru asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st year, class A tomorrow." She explained. Then all of the host members and her turned around to see Tamaki sulking in the corner.

"Look, he's mad." The twins said in unison. "Because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy."

Sora guessed Tamaki was Daddy and Kyouya was Mommy. As she thought about it, she could see them as a married couple. Kyouya wearing the pants in the relationship. Which lead her mind to the homo-twincest live act from Hikaru and Kaoru. She quickly shook her head before any inappropriate images popped in her head.

"Whatever. Are you two trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Kyouya questioned. Whether the twins answered back yes or no, the married couple thing was already sticking any ways.

"It is indeed love at first sight." Renge popped in with her hands cupping her face as she smiled and swayed side to side. "The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking... And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty."

"Who are we talking about?" The twins asked together.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge protested.

"I think those eyes are already fooled." Sora said, placing a hand on her hip.

"He is a person who is kind to everyone," She continued. "and yet does not seek to have any one take notice of him." The twins ran around in circles trying to figure out who the heck she was talking about. Honey and Mori were just scared that she actually thought of Kyouya acting like that. Sora was a bit scared too. "He loves solitude, but is actually lonesome." How could she be so blind? Sue Sora only knew the host club for a short amount of time, but still. Even she knew what Kyouya was actually like.

"The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game, "Uki-Doki Memorial", Ichijo Miyabi-kun and that's you!" She pointed at Kyouya.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said next.

"Memorial?" Sora said with a tilt of her head.

"An Otaku!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"She's an otaku!" Hikaru said shocked.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru yelled.

She was an otaku...Well that explained it.

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we're engaged." Kyouya said after he sat down on the couch and with Renge spinning around behind him. "This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?"

"She said you look just like him." Sora told him. Then the other host members crowded around the couch.

"Whoa, deluded you say? Then, that story about her being your fiancee..." Tamaki said.

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today." He crossed his arms.

"Well you could of said something before she started explaining her otaku-ness!" Sora said annoyed.

"It didn't come up at the time." Kyouya explained.

"Any time would of been good!"

Then Renge popped up beside Kyouya with her hands together. "According to my information, Kyouya-sama, I understand that you administer everything about this club."

Sora huffed and just sat in between the twins on the other couch that sat across from where Kyouya was sitting.

"Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey explained to her.

"The director? That's perfect!" She exclaimed. Then she looked upwards and Sora could swear Renge was framing herself around some roses. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business."

"We don't need one. We are a host club after all." The twins said.

Renge then said. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to be the host club's manager!"

Sora sighed. "She's not listening." She tilted her head to the side. Then she over heard Kyouya explaining to Tamaki that she was a daughter of an important client to his business and so the host members mustn't be impolite. Sora face palmed.

"Everyone, it's going to be a pleasure." Renge said and then smiled with a slight tilt of her head.

And thus, the birth of the lady manager happened.

_"Oh God why?"_ Sora thought as she felt a shiver go up her spine. She felt like this new lady manager might just make things worse...

The next day Sora was sitting with the host club before opening and all the members were discussing about the new lady manager, Renge.

"I've been thinking about it all last night," Tamaki explained. "and having a lady manager might not be all that bad."

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girlish air of tenderness her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief." Haruhi said with a grimace. Sora patted her friend's back, feeling sorry for her.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly!" Tamaki continued. "Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates, is not good for Haruhi." He pointed at them.

"That's tell us alright." The twins said, leaning a bit to their right with an eye brow raised. "Besides, shouldn't we want Sora-chan to be a girl too?" They pointed over to her.

"Sora-chan's not in this case since she wore actual girl clothes before being forced to join and thus must not like the club like Haruhi does and actual enjoy being a girl more." Tamaki explained, waving away the idea of her liking to be a host.

"Actually," Sora raised an index finger to them. "I'm starting to like being a host. I mean the girls are nice to talk to and well it gives me something to do after school instead of just heading home. And I sort of like the thought of girls wanting me." She rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. It felt kind of weird for her to say all that, but it was the honest truth.

She heard Tamaki gasp dramatically. Then Range opened the door to the host club.

"Everyone! Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies." She said, holding up some cookies.

"Oh! How lady like!" Tamaki suddenly popped beside the door and struck a pose. "I'm so moved!"

"I didn't make them for you, you phony prince." She glared at him. That made Tamaki go sulk towards a wall.

Sora looked at Tamaki for a short moment before looking over to Renge who was blushing and smiling as she was talking to Kyouya about her cookies. From where Sora sat, she could tell the cookies were a bit burnt looking. Honey had tried one where Mori being a bit panicky about the cookies not being good for him and Honey said that they were burnt and didn't taste very good which lead to Renge chasing after him. Then Sora saw Haruhi try some and the twins pulling a move on her quickly after that resulted in Tamaki butting in. Haruhi not realizing the hit on.

"Tamaki-senpai! You don't have to yell so loud!" Sora practically shouted and got up and walked over to them. "So what if Haruhi-chan doesn't react like you expect! It's Haruhi-chan for peeps sake." She then grabbed a cookie from Haruhi and tried it. "Oh, these really aren't that bad. Even if they're a little burnt." She ate away at the cookie while Tamaki and the twins yelled at each other.

"It's all to tepid!" Renge suddenly shouted out.

"Tepid...?" Sora didn't know what that meant.

"Except for Kyouya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster!" She pointed at Sora and the host members, except for Kyouya of course. "All of you host are lacking a "dark" side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going to trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya-sama's business!? As manager, as today, I'm changing all of your character's backgrounds. Starting with you!"

She then jabbed her finger to poor little Honey whose eyes went watery.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then your the same as a baby. As such, you're now "The cute-face, who's actually a thug"! Morinozuka-senpai, you're the "Child-hood flunky"! The twins will be basketball players "Shut up in their own world"! Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student faced with "Intense bullying"! And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your good looks, but actually you have an inferiority complex..."The lonely prince"!" All of the members didn't like their new titles and had shocked expressions. Since Sora didn't want to get a title either, she tried to quietly sneak out but was soon caught.

"I didn't forget you, Sora-chan." She heard Renge's voice from behind her. She straightened out and shakily turned around.

"I-I don't think I need a "dark" side. I mean not all girls like a guy who has one." Spra smiled weakly, waving her hand in front of her.

"I've noticed in class you're rather out going to your classmates and is always happy to make them origami and so I give you the title of the "Cold trouble maker who can't let go of his regrets"!"

This wasn't going to be good.

Sora watched as the scenes of her friends were filmed by the camera people that were flown over seas. Apparently, Tamaki liked the idea of having a "dark" side to him and then this whole movie thing happened suddenly. She had filmed her scene prior with her giving off a cold shoulder to Haruhi and then accidentally causing Kaoru to injure himself. Right now, she was talking to Haruhi about the script.

"This whole movie thing seems too much, don't you think?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah well, Tamaki-senpai liked the idea." Haruhi said with half closed eyes.

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Sora's head. She then decided to studied the script, trying to remember her lines because her scene was up next. It was going to be in the ER where her is suppose to apologize to Kaoru and then quickly leave to have Kaoru chase after her to the garden in the rain where she explains her character a bit. Seemed easy enough. And then she was called out for her scene. Sora did the ER scene that flowed out to the Garden scene in the rain.

"Wait Mitsuho-san!" Kaoru shouted before grabbing her wrist.

She quickly turned around and movie punched him. Kaoru fell to the ground, exclaiming in pain not only from his "injured" ankle but from hitting the ground too.

"Don't touch me! I've already said sorry to you!" Sora yelled at him, following the directions in the script. "So don't come near me unless you want to get hurt!"

Kaoru looked up at her. A red mark showing on his cheek, of course there had to be a break in between the scene for the make up artists to place that mark there. He then got up, fixing his crutch a little before looked back at her.

"I just wanted to ask why you apologized to me." He explained. Sora looked away from him.

"Because I was the one who got you injured. I didn't mean it though. You know me as the trouble maker of this school, Hitachiiin-san, but all of my actions are never intentional. Trouble just follows me where ever I go. And people always get hurt. That's why I seclude myself from people. So they won't get hurt. So I won't regret what I should of done to stop it."

"You should never feel regret in your life, Mitsuho-san." Kaoru placed his hand on herr shoulder.

She smirked at his comment. "How would you know? You and your brother have been cooped up in your own world together. When ever there's a problem or when you make a mistake, your brother is always there. Both of you share the pain so its not as harsh. Me? I'm by myself. Feeling the pain of regret by myself. I'm not like the Prince who's lonely. I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." Sora clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "So, how would you know my regrets, Hitachiin-san?" She lifted her head up to look him, a sadness in her eyes as she displayed a small, painfilled smile.

"And cut!" The director said. Sora quickly unclenched her fists and headed for her towel.

"Oh wow, can't believed I remembered all that!" She smiled happily to herself and dried off her hair.

"Nice job, Sora-chan." Kaoru said, walking up to her with two water bottles. "The camera men said they really felt your voice and pain."

"Ah really?" Sora took the a water bottle from him. "To tell the truth, I thought I would be bad at acting since I've never done it!" Then she noticed Kaoru not have a towel around his neck. "Kaoru-kun, where's your towel?"

"Huh? Oh Hikaru's gonna need it. He's scene is completely in the rain." He explained.

"Why are all the scenes in the rain any way?" She huffed. "Well, you're going to catch a cold if your don't dry off. Here." Sora then threw her towel over him and started drying him off.

"O-ow! Don't rub so hard!" Kaoru said in slight pain.

"Stop moving!" She told him and then he jerked his head back suddenly. Since Sora was still trying to dry him off, his sudden movement made her move forward which made the both of them loose their balance and fall to the ground. Sora had landed on top of Kaoru. "Ow that hurt...!"

"I told you not to rub so hard!" He said to her, propping himself up on his elbows. She pouted in annoyance and then began rubbing his head with the towel really hard.

"And I told you to stop moving!"

The two of them were totally unaware of what was happening a little father left and around the corner of the shooting sight.

A few days later, during when the host club was opened, a few girls came in saying that they had bought the movie. Sora and all the members, except for Kyouya that is, looked a bit surprised. Tamaki wanted an explanation and Kyouya simply explained that he broke the lens but not the film and so sold the movie with some scenes cut out.

"Is that what you meant by interesting?" The twins asked.

_"He must of calculated all of this..._" She thought as she took a glance at Haruhi who was probably thinking the same thing.

Then Renge came and told Haruhi that she fell in love with her. Renge took Haruhi by the arm and was leading her to her house with Tamaki desperately chasing after them.

"Well that's...something..." Sora said.

"Oh Sora-chan, I need to speak with you about your origami skills." Kyouya smiled at her. Sora was suddenly scared.

**Small Author's Note: This story will probably not be updated as well as it will be on my wattpad account.**

**If you want this up to date then go to my wattpad account - /animecat26**

**Thank you!**


End file.
